No era la primera vez, pero si era su primera vez
by HarukaSou
Summary: Una palabra, cinco letras para describir este One-Shot: ¡Lemon! Espero les guste n n.


No era la primera vez que aquel chico de mirada gatuna se escabullía por las noches de su dormitorio para estar en el de aquella chica de ojos color chocolate después de todo, estudiaban en la misma universidad. Tampoco era la primera vez que quedaban en esa posición sobre la cama, él encima de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esa mirada que tanto le gustaba a aquella chica, hacía que se sonrojara.

-H-Hikaru…-Decía un poco nerviosa la chica por aquella intensa mirada, no podía evitar desviar la mirada, pero luego regresaba a mirarlo hipnotizada.

-Haruhi…-Le respondía este aun mirándola, amaba esa carita de Ángel, como se sonrojaba y lo miraba, no pudo evitar bajar hasta su cuello para empezar a besarlo provocando un pequeño gemido de parte de la chica, él siguió besando su cuello con cuidado de no salirse de control y terminar dejándole marcas que pudieran verse, empezó a subir dejándole tiernos besos hasta llegar a su oreja donde le susurra.-Te amo Haruhi.-Provocando que la chica se sonrojara más, ya tenían cierta cantidad de años juntos como novios, pero la chica nunca dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que su chico la trataba de una manera tan cariñosa, ella lo abrazó mientras él se recostaba sobre su pecho.

-Te amo Hikaru.-Le respondió empezando a acariciar su cabello.-Y mucho.-Terminaba de decir, el chico nuevamente volviendo a la posición en la que estaban antes empieza a mirarla, poco a poco se acerca a sus labios hasta besarla tiernamente, beso que fue correspondido por ella, el beso paso de ser tierno a ser más apasionado, la chica lo abraza por el cuello acercándolo más a ella haciendo el beso más intenso, el chico por su parte empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, así continuaron durante unos minutos, hacían pequeñas pausas por falta de respiración pero luego seguían con su lucha de besos y uno que otro mordisco.

Hikaru empezó a acariciar sus muslos levantando un poco la bata que tenía por piyama, no era la primera vez que pasaba, el chico usualmente se "sobrepasaba" con sus caricias, Haruhi siempre lo detenía cada vez que pasaba, no era porque no quería que la acariciara, tampoco llegar a algo más, sino que, a pesar de todo ella nunca había tenido relaciones, le daba algo de nervios pensar en eso, Hikaru por su parte a pesar de tampoco haber tenido relaciones (después de todo era su primera novia ¿qué podían esperar?) se molestaba un poco cuando esta lo detenía, tal vez porque lo "calentaba" y luego no podía terminar, intentaba ocultar su enojo, pero él a Haruhi nunca lograba engañar, ella siempre sabía cuando pasaba algo que le molestara a su novio, cuando esta lo detenía, él solamente terminaba acostado a su lado, le daba las buenas noches y dormía, Haruhi por su parte se sentía un poco mal por dejarlo así, pero al otro día los dos actuaban normalmente. Esta vez; la chica no lo detuvo, dejó que continuara acariciándola mientras se besaban con pasión, Hikaru siguió levantando su bata hasta dejar su abdomen descubierto, el chico baja para empezar a besarlo, haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de su novia, este no se detuvo, si su novia no lo detenía no había porque hacerlo, ella quería que continuara esta vez lo dejaría hacerlo.

Seguía besando y subiendo cada vez más, levantando más su bata hasta desprender la prenda totalmente de la chica, dejándola solamente con su braga que usaba de ropa interior, sus pechos estaban al descubierto, ya habían pasado tres años, por lo que sus senos ya habían crecido, no eran grandes, pero ya se notaban más que antes, por lo que ya no podía hacerse pasar por chico.

El chico de mirada gatuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca había llegado hasta ese punto, si había manoseado gran parte de su cuerpo, pero siempre era detenido antes de quitarle alguna prenda, así que se quedo admirando mientras la chica se ponía más roja, el la mira a los ojos aún sonrojado y esta le sonríe como queriéndole decir "continúa" por lo que el chico le responde sonriendo y empieza a besar su cuello bajando hasta su pecho, empezando a besar uno de sus senos y con su otra mano acariciaba el otro, por lo que la chica no pudo evitar soltar varios gemidos de placer más fuertes que los que lanzó anteriormente, este empezó a lamer su pezón gustoso y oyendo aquellos gemidos que lo hacían querer más. Pasó ahora a besar su otro seno y a lamerlo también, sintió como la chica movía un poco sus piernas mientras seguía gimiendo, este subió hasta ella para besar de nuevo sus labios en un beso intenso y apasionado, la chica se levantó quedando sentada sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarlo provocando que este también se levantara, esta llevo sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa del chico empezando a desabrocharlos hasta el ultimo botón, luego de eso el chico se desprendió la prenda antes de que ella lo hiciera y la abrazó, juntando sus cuerpos, empezaron a acariciarse sin dejar de besarse, luego la chica empezó a desprender el pantalón de Hikaru que ya estaba demás quedando en bóxer, ambos estaban disfrutando de sus besos, caricias, entrega de su amor, esas sensaciones maravillosas que se han estado perdiendo cada vez que Haruhi lo detenía, Hikaru desprendió la ultima prenda que quedaba en la chica e igualmente esta desprendió la ultima prenda que quedaba en él, quedando totalmente desnudos, siguieron besando, acariciando y mordiendo una que otra parte donde tal vez dejaría marcas, pero no serían vistos por los demás.

Realmente disfrutaban de estar entregando todo su amor el uno con el otro, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, terminaron nuevamente acostados sobre la cama, él encima de ella, ya sabían que había llegado la hora, antes de eso el chico se levanta buscando algo en su billetera, sacando un condón y colocándoselo, después de todo eran apenas unos chicos de 19 años, no podían tener un bebé en estos momentos, aun estudiando en la universidad, Haruhi le sonrío y esperó hasta que llegó Hikaru y se colocó encima de ella, mirándola totalmente roja y excitada, al igual que él.

-¿Estás lista?-Le decía mirándola dulcemente a lo que la chica le asintió

-Sí, estoy lista.-Le respondía con una sonrisa pura.

Hikaru tomó su mano para continuar, empezando a introducir su miembro, la chica apretó su mano como símbolo de dolor, y con su otra mano abrazando o también apretando su desnuda espalda, dejándole algunas marcas con sus uñas.- Haruhi…-Le dijo en susurro a la chica.-Hikaru.-Le respondía ella también en susurro.-Te amo Haruhi.-Le dijo con toda ternura.-Te amo demasiado, Hikaru.-Le respondía esta mientras este continúo hasta que la chica ya sintió más satisfacción al haber terminado, suspiraba placenteramente, habiéndolo disfrutado…

Después de haber terminado, los dos estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose con mucho cariño.

-Y esto es lo que me he estado perdiendo.-Decía Haruhi, sin dejar de sonreírle a su amado, por lo que este solo le sonrío y acariciaba su rostro para darle un ultimo beso de buenas noches, los dos se destinaron a dormir.

Alrededor de las 5:00 A.M. Hikaru se levanta, no era la primera vez que madrugaba para poder irse a su habitación, ya que no podían descubrir que este se escabullía para estar un tiempo a solas con su novia en su habitación, así que siempre se iba, miraba a Haruhi que aún dormía, con esa carita de Ángel que tanto amaba, le daba un beso en su frente y se destinaba a irse a su habitación con total precaución por si alguien estaba por allí caminando, cosa que era muy poco probable, pero a veces pasaba, este se hacía pasar por su hermano gemelo Kaoru y ponía cualquier excusa, su hermano estaba al tanto de lo que hacía Hikaru, así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Y así es como no era la primera vez que se escapaba de su habitación hacia el de la chica por las noches, tampoco la primera vez que se quedaba durmiendo con ella, ni las veces que madrugaba devolviéndose a su habitación, tampoco las veces que poco lo veían fuera y este se salvaba con sus excusas, y muchas cosas más que tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba, pero si era su primera vez, de ambos, en el que se entregaban con todo su amor y se volvían uno.

**/ Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, que estuve pensando el día de ayer, mientras mi juego se actualizaba decidí escribirlo :/3 aun así no estaba segura de publicarlo xD pero aquí está! Lo considero muy lindo, amo esta pareja, y aún sigo diciendo: ¡Debieron quedar juntos en el anime/manga! TwT **

**Bueno supongo que varios preguntaran: ¿por qué en una billetera tenía un condón? :O **

**Bueno es que tengo varios amigos y amigas, que siempre bromean diciendo cosas como "Un hombre siempre tiene un condón en su billetera por precaución" Así que decidí escribirlo así jajaja. Aunque la verdad una vez estaba con una amiga, ella revisó la billetera de un amigo y si tenía uno xDDD **

**Bueno espero sus opiniones, críticas, etc. Siempre son bienvenidas para saber mis errores y mejorar :3**

**Canciones que me inspiraron: Supernatural de Ke$ha y Titanium de David Guetta x3**

**Sin más que decir, HarukaSou se despide n/n.**


End file.
